The Trollop
by MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515
Summary: Holly tries to become the firms latest expert.


I do not own these characters. They belong to the Kings.

...

"Hello, I am PGT." The blonde busty perky Republican comes in and overs her hand to Liz Reddick as Adrain Bozeman comes in.

"Holly Westfall right?" Adrain stops and recognizes the woman who was brought in to make Kurt look bad when he was testifying for him and Diane's client.

"Yes, I am. You are?" Holly turns around to see someone she can't really place, but knows she has seen him somewhere.

"Adrain Bozeman, a friend of Diane Lockhart's, and won't let you around her." Adrain stares her down trying to protect his law partner. Liz realizes that something is up and it has to do with Diane. Liz rises from her chair starting to put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come a little whinny liberal can't take her husband whom I haven't seen or heard from in months sleeping with me. Oh, poor Diane." They hear a laugh coming through the glass doors.

Holly goes towards the laugh to see it is Diane, " you bitch, I can't find any jobs here in Chicago anymore." Holly bursts into Diane's office.

"Unlike you, Holly in this town lawyers may not always get along, but we respect each other." Holly goes up to Diane when Kurt comes in the office to see the woman who helped destroy his marriage. Holly tries to go up to Kurt who sidesteps her and goes to Diane.

He kisses her on the cheek "how are you honey?"

She turns to him, "I was doing ok until she came in." She glares at Holly as Adrain and Liz are now at the door watching the scene.

"Diane, I'm sorry, I didn't know that Ms. Westfall was PGT ballistics." Adrain apologizes as he entering her office and for bringing in the one woman that should not be around Diane and Kurt.

"Come on Kurt I am your favorite student." Holly tries to walk towards them.

"You were one of my favorites. I had other favorites, that Diane has met." Kurt's arm is wrapped more tightly around Diane.

"I bet your wifey got jealous too," Holly patronizes Diane.

"At least my wife is a good woman. She loves with all her heart and doesn't try to get in the way of other peoples happiness, and forgives people who don't deserve it." Adrain is surprised that Kurt is not being silent, while Diane is. It as if they have switched personalities.

"Kurt, I was still in love with you. Remember we are constantly dancing around each other. Even after we got married. That is why I agreed to give us a second chance and to actually be married. We are living together full time and we regularly go to the farm country to get fresh air." Diane rubs his arm. "Even during all of our problems we were still constantly falling into bed together. You still made me close my eyes every time we kissed and still do. After we decided to move in together full time I melted into your arms when you kissed me." Diane laughs, "of course our reunion was interrupted by Marissa coming in the office."

She turns to Holly, " by the way I may have been a little jealous, but I did like Miranda. She understood that a woman was there to see Kurt."

"Just wait Diane Lockhart, you are going to rue the day when you stole Kurt McVeigh away from me." Holly walks up closer to her as she says this.

Kurt steps in front of her drawing up his height trying to protect Diane who rolls her eyes at Kurt, "Holly she did not steal me from you. If anything you tried to steal me from her. My heart has belonged to Diane for 8 years now."

"Which case?"

"The one with the co-ed robbery gone bad." They both share a private smile. Remembering the events of that night.

"You mean our first date, kiss and the first time in the sheets?" Diane turns around to kiss him forgetting about the woman who also knows about as much as guns as her husband happens to know.

"I fell in love with you after our banter and our kisses." Holly rolls her eyes not believing that she is not the best kiss that he has ever had.

"Oh come on that broad can't kiss better than me. I won The Best Kisser in High School."

"Holly, there is more to kissing then you think. Diane and I also have chemistry, and for this scientist chemistry like that is important."

"You study the chemistry of bullets not like CSIs."

"Holly, I love Diane more than I have loved anyone. Please leave us alone." Kurt's eyes darken in anger at Holly.

"I will never leave the two of you alone, in fact, watch your backs and sleep with one eye open."

Liz speaks up, "you are saying that to a lawyer and an FBI agent in a room with two other lawyers present. You sure you want to say that? We can get you thrown out of here and your license to practice ballistics and to testify for any case taken away."

"Better yet, a restraining order against you." Diane and Kurt say in unison.

"Yeah, right." Holly rolls her eyes thinking that Kurt could do no such thing.

"According to Illinois law, you are stalking us technically use to date my husband we can get a temporary restraining order against you." Diane spouts out the law.

"Who would ever want one against a beautiful Republican who is smart."

"How about a Tea Party member and his gorgeous Democratic wife." Kurt almost growls at Holly.

"Oh, Kurt I know who you are. You wouldn't dare to put a restraining order on me." Holly puts her right hand on her chest.

"That is where you are wrong. I will not jeopardize my marriage again." Diane looks at Kurt appertaining his love for her.

"See the thing is I am not a violent person, and my husband here is not one for cussing, so Holly look at my finger." Diane puts a hand on Kurt before making on hand into a fist while the other looks like it is winding up like a crank.

"How dare you flip me off Diane Lockhart." Holly steps yet even closer to Diane getting ready to fight.

"That is Mrs. Lockhart-McVeigh to you. That is my name when I go to the Doctors. I mainly use Lockhart as it is what I am known by in my job." Diane grabs Kurt's hand and walks out of her office to the elevator. After they walk into the elevator Diane pushes Kurt up against the far wall and kisses him fully on the lips. He wraps his arms tightly around her as they deepen the kiss, forgetting that the doors can open at any moment. They separate for air, breathing heavily.

"Di, what was that for?" Kurt says while trying to catch his breath.

"Being my sexy, protective husband." They are still in each other's arms when the doors open, "now cowboy, I am taking you to lunch."

"Diane, I was taking you to lunch." Kurt laughs at his wife forgetting that he asked her on a lunch date. As they walk to the car Kurt's hand on the small of her back directing her to where he parked.

"We can talk about making sure all of our accounts are merged and it wouldn't matter who treats who." They reach Kurt's truck and he opens the door for her and kisses her cheek. "Where do you want to go for lunch." Diane covers his hand that is resting on the gear shift. As the car leaves Holly to step in the elevator after being yelled at by Diane's coworkers.


End file.
